


Isn’t it lovely?

by mioyama



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioyama/pseuds/mioyama
Summary: what if MC decided to commit not breathing as the RFA watched.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Isn’t it lovely?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what if mc committed not breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632689) by zens-ponytail. 



> a heavy trigger warning on suicide and depression topics and actions.  
> you are not alone, and I absolutely hope you get help for whatever you are going through. it’s never worth ending your life.

it’s was nauseating when looking down from her feet, almost like she has vertigo from just looking down alone. her eyes had never been heavier, nor has her heart ever beaten so slow. sitting on top of the rooftop, she gazed upward to see a dome like shape just surrounding her. the moon was full with a chilly wind, and even as the revving of cars echoed in the distance. the aesthetic of the city alone was so welcoming, and even with the chaos of the world crumbling beneath her feet. she felt like there was nothing that she could do, and that alone drove her insane. with a deep breath, she felt a hand pushing her off. a phantom feeling as her palm scuffed from the sharp concrete edge, she had her eyes closed tightly as the wind blew from below her. her arms free as they fought with the gravity, but each second felt like each beat of her heart. there was something majestic when she fall, like that moment to think. all she could have thought about where a slide show of all the smiles she had met. why was she sad? hopefully, but even if she was sad. maybe they would have been happier without her. convincing herself of that, she didn’t feel the regret of that. that was the last thing she wanted to feel as she contacted the ground.  
everything felt unreal to both of the men. there was a scream that escaped the blonde, reaching to hold onto the redhead. “Seven?! Seven, I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe! Seven?!” he gasped as he choked on his own emotions, and stared at the asphalt. repeating that he couldn’t breathe, “Jaehee? jaehee, is Jumin there?!” there was anger in his voice even in such a tragedy, “MC, she... she killed herself. she—“ he was cut off as he looked at the phone, and looked at the scene for a second. there was this serene silence before he looked at his phone, turning his back away as he dialed the police. everything felt like it was in slow motion as Seven stared ahead of him, even as Yoosung sobbed and grabbed at his shirt. Zen held back his down grief, trying to replace it with anger. after he hung up with the police, there was sniffles that came from him. there were tears that streamed from Seven’s eyes as V placed his hand on his shoulder, finally collapsing into his knees. his jaws clenched as he kept a sob from trying to leave. MC was declared dead on may fifteenth, one-thirty six in the morning. the following week, it was discussed on whether the RFA will be disbanded. no one showed up  
to the meeting. the following week afterwards the funeral was held with great grief. echoing wails came from the back as the members tried to hold their own tears, and gave their respect to their beloved member. no one came into the messenger aside from Jumin and V. discussing on the effect her death will hold. parties will no longer beheld, and instead will only have one every year in honor of the MC. everyday came into months. Yoosung nearly got suspended from his university for the lack of participation. he even deleted his LOLOL account and broke down at even the mention of her name. he was shallow and hard, snapping at V who tried to comfort him. he felt alone, despite having visiting his family. he wanted to at least find something to give him the same happiness she did, but he stayed in his head to avoid seeing any one. Zen listened to her voice mail, despite the number being disconnected. he listened to her voice and stammered as he left a message. his acting took a soar because of the tragedy, but he was breaking down everytime he sat at his kitchen table. carrying a picture of her in his wallet, and visiting her grave at every chance he got. laying her favorite flowers next to a bouquet of blue roses. Jaehee kept making breakfast for two and laying two plates. she still recorded her shows and kept herself together, avoiding the messenger altogether. when she missed work for an entire week, and didn’t pick up her phone. her apartment was filled with MC’s clothes, and spotted Jaehee clenching onto her sweater. sobbing as she apologized, hoping someone would hear. she grew used to Elizabeth the Third, feeling her head bump against her shoulder and meow. she made a mess, but she understood why Jumin treasured the creature. someone was living with them, but pushing Elizabeth down onto the ground. laying her head down on the couch cushion as she held the sweater close to her chest. sniffling as she stared out her window with tired eyes. Jumin stopped functioning after he funeral, missing from the company as well. Jaehee had to take Elizabeth away from him due to the neglect he was showing. he kept a photo of her in the living room, and hardly responded to the threats his father made towards him. Even when V met him, he grieved long enough to have the RFA meet him. Seven was missing among them, but Zen and Yoosung were forced to go along side with Jaehee. “Mr. Han, we need to start the company again.” she called to him, but he remained silent as he stared at the picture. Zen let an annoyed sigh, and went to approach him. “Jumin, hey, it’s been more than a week. You can’t just stare at MC’s—“ he was cut off as the collar of his shirt was grabbed, Jumin remained stoic aside from his dark eyebrows that furrowed. “Don’t you ever say her name.” Zen let a scowl escape as Jaehee and Yoosung tried to separate the two, and watched as Jumin composed himself. “Leave.” he spoke with exhaustion in his voice, Yoosung opened his mouth to try to speak. Jaehee looked at him and shook her head, “Mr. Han, I hope to see you at the office Monday.” she spoke for her as she frowned, and left with a quiet goodbye. Jumin covered his face after they left as sniffles echoed from the palm of his hand. Seven stopped with Jumin, and even with Vanderwood that yelled at him to come back to the agency. he stayed with Yoosung and giving her clothes over to Jaehee. he was the one that took care for the both of them, but Seven hardly ate anything he cooked. he slept on the couch and wept late at night when Yoosung was asleep, and sobbed when he woke up from his nightmares. The one night Yoosung had ate with him, he brought up the nightmares. “what are you dreaming about?” he asked, and watched as Seven’s eyes grew dark with the circles under his eyes. “when she fell.” he answered, and clenched his hands together. “I can’t remember what her voice sounded like. I-I can’t remember her eyes. I don’t even remember what her favorite food is.” he took in deep breaths to avoid trying to break in front of Yoosung, who was already tearing up at the mention of her. “I don’t know what to do. she’s gone and I don’t know her. do I even have the right to miss her? I-I don’t- I can’t—“ his voice cracked as a shaky uncertain smile came and went as he ran his hands through his fair. Yoosung releasing a sob as he listened to Seven, and pushed his food aside to try and comfort him. no one could have forgotten what happened to MC, even in such a dark place in Mint Eye. a white haired man, had bugged into the messenger. listening and watching MC’s interactions with the members. he gave her flowers every sunday, and was given decor from the Savior to make her grave a better sight to see. Savior snapped at the mention of her name, even as Saeran went to her grave. he dug through the messenger day in and day out to find the motive of her death, but it branched off in too many directions half the time it didn’t make sense. “Saeran,” the Savior spoke as Saeran kneeled down from the tombstone. Honey golden hair that streamed from her pale skin, “stop. grief won’t bring anyone back. apologies won’t bring anyone back.” her voice was as sweet as sugar as she held a black umbrella over the two of them, and saw as Saeran stayed silent for a few moments. “I just wanted to tell her what was happening. I was also thinking about what would have happened if he tried to disband it ourselves.” he spoke, getting up from his knees taking the umbrella in his hand. the Savior let a quiet hum as she looked at the grave, “that would be no fun. we’re hurting too, Saeran.” she bent down as she touched the wet stone with dainty fingers and kissed the name as Saeran had a confused look. “I wish I could’ve made you happier,” she whispered, but he agreed quietly. leaving with the woman and stared forward, “I think she’s happier where she is, my Savior. she isn’t in any pain.” he spoke as he held the door for her, and remained silent through out the drive.  
MC wasn’t alone. her death wasn’t meaningless, but it hurt so many people. effected so many lives, even to those who she didn’t even know. they hope that she could have reached out, and enjoy life for what it could have been in the future.


End file.
